A complete register of all new cancer cases diagnosed in the resident population of seven standard metropolitan statistical areas and two states during the period 1969-1971 has been developed and analyzed to determine the incidence of cancer classified according to demographic characteristics of the patient as well as characteristics of the tumor. For a 10 percent sample of patients in the register, additional information was obtained regarding treatment of the disease, economic costs, personal habits, and occupation. Total hospitalizations per patient during a two-year follow-up period averaged 28.2 days with an average hospital payment of $2,529. Lifetime tobacco and alcohol comsumption of the patients were quantified and significant correlations were found with a number of sites. Analyses of cancer incidence by socioeconomic status, marital status and urban-rural residence are underway. Cancer incidence among Spanish surnamed persons from the register will be compared with cancer incidence in Puerto Rico. Out of hospital costs to cancer patients are being analyzed.